


Kinky Kenma

by yoonseokreligion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Kenma is a slut lmao, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonseokreligion/pseuds/yoonseokreligion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokouto took a gulp of his beer before letting out a howl of laughter and saying, "Remember that time during the practice session that we had, and Kuroo and Kenma did the dirty right in front of us!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's not very well written .... but yh.. enjoy i guess lol

The group of volleyball players sat at the table, drinks and plates of rice and other foods were displayed. Bokouto took a gulp of his beer before letting out a howl of laughter and saying, "Remember that time during the practice session that we had, and Kuroo and Kenma did the dirty right in front of us!".Kenma's eyes widened at the memory, his cheeks turning furiously red as he buried his head into Kuroo's neck, shielding himself from anymore embarrassment as he sat on his boyfriend's lap.

 

"I can't decide if I want to remember that or not," Kuroo joked, face as red as the Nekoma volleyball uniform.

 

"To be honest, I found it pretty hot," Akaashi winked at the couple. "I wouldn't even mind seeing it all over again." Everyone nodded in agreement, laughing in sync with each other.

 

"Perverts. Even you Kuroo!" Kenma said, glaring at Kuroo.

 

"Hey! You're the only pervert here, _my little kinky Kenma_ ," Kuroo whispered the last part into his omega's ear, sending chills down his spine with his husky voice. 

 

-

 

During the summer vacation, Kuroo had invited his four friends over for a small volleyball practice. The gymnasium was filled with the squeaking of trainers and volleyballs hitting the ground - sometimes bokouto's face when he wasn't looking.

 

"Over here Kenma!" Kuroo called out to Kenma as he ran to the net, ready to spike the ball over to the opposing side. The setter quickly passed to his team mate, aware that Tsukishima was ready to block it, and watched it get spiked harshly over the net, hearing it collide with the ground. The scoring team let out a cheer and a whistle blew to signal it was the end of the practice session. Both teams came together, holding their bottles of water and wiping their sweat. 

 

"Good job Kenma. I'll getcha next time oho" Bokouto chuckled to Kenma, patting the bleach blonde's head playfully. The shorter boy gave a smile before moving uncomfortably away from Bokouto and towards his alpha, Kuroo who was surrounded by his friends, talking about volleyball.. of course.

 

Kenma stood beside Kuroo, leaning his head against his arm as he listened to the ongoing conversation. Kuroo lifted his arm and put it over his omega, bringing him closer to him. The omega nuzzled his face into his side, inhaling his scent that was mixed with sweat and deodorant, letting out a small whimper. Kuroo let out a chuckled before joining in with the conversation again. 

 

"Tsukki, isn't it hard playing with glasses? Wouldn't it be better if you wore contacts?" Kuroo asked the tall blonde. He shook his head in response and said, "Not really. Contacts make my eyes itch."

 

"Maybe you should wear contacts then, it will help us get past your blocks" Bokouto joked, joining in with the circle.

 

They began to laugh as Bokouto began to say more of his silly jokes. Kenma looked up towards his alpha as he let out another small whimper that was inaudible due to all the laughter echoing throughout the gymnasium. The blonde nuzzled back into his alpha's shirt, beginning to feel hot as he inhaled more of Kuroo's scent. He wrapped his arms around the taller's body, clutching onto his shirt tightly as he began to nip at it as if he wanted to rip it off his body. 

 

"Kenma? Are you alright?" Kuroo whispered to his omega that was catching more and more of his attention. He leaned over, kissing his head before he spoke out again to him, "Calm down, you cant be doing this here, everyone is watching you."

 

Kenma shook his head as he looked up to Kuroo with need and lust. "I-I need y-you please Alpha," He whimpered.

 

Kuroo's eyed widened,  _oh no, not that face..._ he thought. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist that face for long and he looked to his friends who were staring at the couple. The smell of the heavy pheromones that Kenma was releasing began to fill his nose and it was getting harder for him to resist, he knew this was dangerous for everyone in the room.

 

"uh Kuroo..." Akaashi said, taking a step back. The rest did the same, taking a step back from the two.

 

"Yeah I know, sorry" Kuroo apologised as he watched Kenma, mouth at his shirt once more and looked back up to his alpha with needy eyes. He bit his lip, shaking his head,  _c'mon tetsurou. have some self-control. calm down_.

 

"I need you, Kuroo"

It was like those very words had set off a trigger in Kuroo's mind and he knelt down in front of his omega before grabbing his face and kissing him deeply, not giving a single fuck that his own friends were there watching them. The bleach blonde let out a cry as he pushed Kuroo down, climbing onto his lap to deepen the kiss.

Kenma began to move his hips against the hard-on that was pressing against him, gaining more friction between them. He moaned quietly against Kuroo's lips, moving his lips down to his jaw and along his neck, nipping at the skin slightly. Kuroo groaned, holding onto the smaller boy's hips as he rolled his own against him. The three friends standing above them had mouths wide open, shocked of the sight in front of them, however they didnt dare to take a step away. The arousing smell radiating off the pair had glued them down, making them not leave their sights on the show right in front of their eyes. Tsukishima bit his lip, feeling himself harden from the sight. He knew he wasnt the only one.

 

This was all so wrong yet so right.

 

Kuroo's grip on Kenma tightened, showing his dominance over his omega. Kenma let out a louder moan before peeling off his tight shorts that was beginning to restrict him further from being closer to his mate. The sound of gasps and moans filled the gymnasium, the sight of Kenma's round, plump ass made everyone even harder than they already was. Kuroo smirked, pressing his hands against the ass that could only belong to him and him only. 

 

"Ple-- Please give me yo- your cock!" Kenma cried out as he began to thrust his hips harshly against Kuroo's bulge. He looked up towards Kuroo, bitting his lip as he stared into the dark brown eyes that stared right back into his own. The taller male nodded his head, watching his omega eagerly pull down his shorts and boxers. He did the same with his own boxers before lifting himself over the large, thick dick that was standing tall, ready just for him. He guided Kuroo's hands to his wet hole that was releasing hit warm slick, revealing how open he already was. 

 

"Did you open yourself before we got here baby? Planned this didnt you? Tsk such a slut, needy for me all the time," Kuroo growled into his ear as he slipped in his fingers, stretching his pink hole open for everyone to see.

 

Kenma let out a quiet whimper, nodding his head, "More. I need more. Pl-- Please Alpha."

 

"Okay baby, be patient now," Kuroo responded, lifting the smaller boy over his cock, lining it with his hole. He held onto his omega's small hips, thrusting slowly into the tight hole that was engulfing him whole. They both moaned in sync as Kuroo thrusted once more, his whole length was being clenched onto by the tight hole. Kenma pressed his lips against Kuroo's as his alpha pounded into his tight hole. He gripped onto his large biceps, holding on to help him keep balance. His mind was turning blank, all he could think of was the cock inside him, thrusting back and forth, in and out of him and Kuroo Tetsurou. 

 

The three players watched contently, Bokouto now had his hand pants, and Akaashi and Tsukishima were palming their hard-ons as their mouths were wide open in awe. They all knew the captain of Nekoma was powerful but this was a whole new level. They were gobsmacked. Not even the thought 'Don't they have any self control?' or 'Don't they care that we are here, watching them, getting aroused by the sight?' crossed their minds because not even they cared, they were so captured by the sight. They never thought they'd ever see any of these sides of the couple but they were so glad they had.

 

"Such a slut but just for me right? No other cock could fill you like mine. You're so used to my shape that no other alpha could fuck you like how I do," Kuroo whispered, fucking into Kenma even harder than he was before. Kenma let out a continuous scream  of "Yes!" and "I love Kuroo's cock" and "Only yours, Alpha!" loudly. 

 

"Ah fuck. I'm gonna come. You ready baby?" He groaned, his thrusts faltering slightly but still keeping the pace.

 

"Inside! Fill me up! Make me full and round!" Kenma moaned out, bouncing back down onto his cock.

 

"Yeah baby. I'll fill you with my pups and make sure you're always full. Oh shit, get ready for my knot baby," Kuroo growled into his ear, nipping at his neck. 

 

"Gon- Gonna- Im coming!" The smaller boy screamed out, coming onto Kuroo's stomach and his own. He moaned out even louder when he felt Kuroo's teeth dig into his shoulder as he released inside his hole, filling him up. The feeling of his knot pushing inside of him, drove him crazy. He began to see white spots, the pleasure of his mate's knot inside him was too much, it felt too good. Kuroo thrusted inside a couple of times, pushing his knot further inside before pulling out, panting heavily. As they came down from their highs, Kenma was long gone and had falled asleep against Kuroo's chest. Kuroo looked around him, releasing where he was and what he had just done, he looked up to see his three friends with stains on their pants and wide eyes.

 

"Um.. Thanks for the show," Bokouto said before patting the two beside him on the back, rushing them out. 

 

Kuroo's eyes widened and looked back down to Kenma who was stained with white and sweat. He smirked to himself,  _well it was all worth it anyways_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading   
> even tho it was 100% shit.
> 
> comment and leave some kudos :))


End file.
